Crème glacée
by Cowardly Brave
Summary: Columbia emmène Frank manger une crème glacée ! One-shot original écrit par QueenCynder et ici traduit de l'anglais.


_**Crème glacée**__**(vf of « Ice Cream », by QueenCynder)**_

**Columbia emmène Frank manger une glace ! Trop mignon ! :D**

**Note de l'auteure : Dans **_**The Revenge of the Old Queen**_** (la « suite » du **_**Rocky Horror Picture Show**_**), Frankie est le prince de Transylvanie… ce qui explique certains des dialogues. Vous n'avez pas à avoir lu **_**The Revenge**_** pour lire ce one-shot ;)**

**Note de la traductrice : Si vous vous débrouillez en anglais, le texte original vaut vraiment la peine d'être lu ;3 Sinon, j'espère que la traduction vous plaira et comme disent les Anglais : enjoy !**

**Note de la traductrice, édition 2 : Nan, je suis pas une traductrice professionnelle et ça ne fait pas partie de mes ambitions, fort heureusement me direz-vous peut-être /o\ Je n'ai donc jamais suivi de cours de traduction et je fais ça toute seule et de mon mieux. Bref.**

**Disclaimer : Tout appartient à Richard O'Brien… oui, même Frank-N-Furter, malheureusement…**

- Frankie !

La groupie se tenait à l'entrée du château. Elle était encore plus chic qu'à l'habitude, car c'était une soirée très spéciale. Vêtue d'une robe argent parsemée de paillettes, elle s'était généreusement maquillée (elle devrait remercier Magenta !) et même ses sourcils avaient été redessinés différemment, changeant radicalement son expression faciale.

- J'arrive, Columbia ! répondit Frank-N-Furter.

Il était habillé comme à l'habitude, c'est-à-dire portant de luxueuses boucles d'oreilles et des talons hauts. Il sortit de l'ascenseur et se dirigea vers sa groupie. Columbia sautait pratiquement sur place avec excitation.

- T'es prêt ? demanda-t-elle.

Pour toute réponse, Frank enroula ses bras autour d'elle et l'embrassa sur la joue. La groupie se retint de glousser de joie. Frank lui sourit et se retourna en direction de l'ascenseur.

- Riff Raff ! Magenta ! Venez ici _MAINTENANT_ !

Presque immédiatement, la domestique et l'homme à tout faire descendirent les escaliers. Ils s'arrêtent devant le scientifique et sa groupie.

- Que voulez-vous, maintenant ? siffla Magenta, plissant avec menace ses yeux d'émeraude.

Frank grogna.

- Columbia et moi partons pour un moment. Gardez le château en notre absence… et Riff Raff, tu finiras notre projet dans le laboratoire, leur ordonna-t-il.

Le frère et la sœur échangèrent un regard, puis regardèrent leur maître. Ils finirent par s'incliner.

- Ouais, tout ce que vous voudrez, répondit Magenta avec son accent transylvanien prononcé.

Elle roula les yeux et quitta le vestibule. Riff Raff la suivit aussitôt, lui marmonnant à l'oreille des paroles inaudibles pour le scientifique et sa groupie. Frank grogna une nouvelle fois et se tourna vers Columbia, de nouveau souriant.

- Prête ? s'enquit-il.

Columbia acquiesça, heureuse. Frank sourit.

- Alors allons-y !

Il la prit par la main et l'entraîna à l'extérieur du château. Le pick-up du prince se trouvait juste devant eux lorsqu'ils furent dehors. Toujours souriant, Frank ouvrit la porte du siège passager à Columbia qui ne se fit pas davantage priée pour monter à bord. L'extraterrestre prit quant à lui place dans le siège du conducteur, juste à côté d'elle.

Alors qu'ils quittaient l'allée, Columbia sentit un silence jeter un froid entre eux, aussi se tourna-t-elle vers son compagnon, moqueuse :

- Je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire.

Frank se tourna vers elle, un sourcil levé.

- Tu n'arrives pas à croire quoi ?

- Que tu n'aies jamais goûté à une glace de ta vie !

Frank-N-Furter baissa légèrement les yeux, manifestement très embarrassé. Il faisait tout le temps comme s'il connaissait tout des Terriens mais le fait de n'avoir jamais goûté ce dessert pourtant banal le faisait sentir immensément stupide.

- Ouais… ben, j'imagine qu'on n'a tout simplement pas ça sur Transsexuelle…

Il eut un petit rire. Columbia rit aussi : elle adorait le voir humilié comme ça. Pour une fois qu'il ne frimait pas !

Comme Frank-N-Furter n'avait jamais goûté à une glace de sa vie, il ne savait évidemment pas où s'en procurer. Heureusement, Columbia trouva un petit restaurant dans le centre-ville de Denton et lui assura qu'ils faisaient les meilleures glaces au monde. Frank fut emballé par la description du commerce et stationna le véhicule devant l'échoppe. Les deux passagers sortirent. Frank observa sa groupie dans sa jolie robe de paillettes.

- Hum… Columbia, chérie, ne penses-tu pas que tu es… euh… un peu _trop_ _chic_ pour une telle sortie ? demanda le travesti, haussant un sourcil.

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, aussitôt imitée par Columbia. Elle vint vers lui et joua avec son collier de perles.

- Moi,_ je_ suis trop chic ? répéta-t-elle.

Si elle avait des sourcils, elle en aurait haussé un. Frank roula les yeux et embrassa son front.

- Allons à l'intérieur, dit-il.

Il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée et elle le suivit, plus excitée que jamais. Quand ils entrèrent à l'intérieur, les clients, au nombre de cinq ou six, tournèrent la tête en leur direction, les fixant. Ils étaient… un drôle de couple. Columbia se tenait là, dans sa longue robe de paillettes, les sourcils dessinés, avec ses courts cheveux roses. Elle admirait Frank, l'homme à ses côtés qui, avec ses talons hauts et son maquillage exagéré, était de toute évidence un drag-queen. Les deux étranges personnages échangèrent un regard et ne purent s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Ils étaient en effet un drôle de couple !

L'adolescent aux cheveux roux qui se trouvait à la caisse les observa avec de gros yeux.

- Hum… euh… bienvenue chez… euh…

Le rouquin était apparemment bouche bée, impressionné par les cheveux de Columbia. Cette dernière eut un rictus et se dirigea vers le comptoir. Elle leva les yeux vers le menu. Frank la regarda, complètement perdu. Elle sourit et lui tapota la tête, taquine.

- Il y a des tas de saveurs…

Frank soupira et fit les gros yeux.

- Oui, comme « pépites de chocolat à la menthe », « chocolat », « vanille », « fraises », « caramel », « sorbet arc-en-ciel » et…

Il énuméra en _decrescendo_ la liste des saveurs offertes à mesure qu'il les lisait, de plus en plus perdu. Columbia éclata de rire.

- Écoute, je vais choisir une saveur pour nous deux et on partagera, d'accord ? proposa-t-elle.

Frank haussa les épaules, encore confus. Columbia riant toujours, se tourna vers l'adolescent :

- Nous prendrons… le sorbet arc-en-ciel dans un… euh, cornet gaufré.

- Il y a plusieurs sortes de cornet, en plus ? marmonna Frank.

Columbia roula les yeux.

Environ cinq minutes plus tard, Frank et Columbia marchaient dehors. Ils avaient décidé de savourer leur glace à l'extérieur, où ils pourraient discuter librement de la Transylvanie... sujet que peu de Terriens étaient habitués d'entendre. Columbia trouva une table de pique-nique au fond, entièrement isolée. Elle sourit et s'assit. Frank prit place à ses côtés.

- Voilà ! s'exclama-t-elle en lui tendant la glace.

Frank regarda le dessert, un peu suspicieux, faisant rire Columbia.

- C'est délicieux, Frankie. Je ne t'aurais pas encouragé à venir si ça ne l'était pas.

Elle le fixa de ses yeux vert lime. Encore incertain, Frank prit la glace des mains de la groupie et lécha la crème glacée avec précaution.

- Alors ?

Frank sourit, mais ne dit rien. Mais Columbia savait parfaitement ce qui se passait dans sa tête : il ne voulait pas lui avouer qu'elle avait eu raison ! Elle roula les yeux et Frank soupira :

- Tu avais… euh… raison, Columbia. La crème glacée, c'est bon… en fait, je me demande pourquoi il n'y en a pas en Transylvanie… c'est plutôt étrange… peut-être qu'ils n'aiment se geler la langue…

Il haussa les épaules et Columbia rit. Elle lui prit la glace des mains et la goûta. Soupirant, elle admira le ciel. Le soleil descendait lentement vers l'horizon et seule une faible lumière éclairait désormais les environs.

- Ça a tellement l'air cool, la Transylvanie … Je veux vraiment y aller un jour… mais 'Genta m'a dit qu'aucun Terrien n'y avait encore mis les pieds… alors mes chances sont vraiment minces…

Elle soupira à nouveau, baissant les yeux, pendant que Frank lui reprenait la glace et la léchait.

- Eh bien, je pense rester sur Terre pour quelques années encore, mais quand je vais y retourner, je m'assurerai que tu sois du voyage.

- Vraiment ?

Frank rit et lécha encore la glace.

- Bien sûr ! Je veux dire, je suis le prince, après tout… T'emmener en Transylvanie ne me posera aucun problème.

Il la regarda dans les yeux… Sa robe de paillettes ne brillait pas autant que ses yeux miroitants. Columbia regarda le sol, rougissante. Elle était incapable de rester de marbre quand Frank la regardait ainsi. Elle saisit la glace et la lécha d'un bref coup de langue.

- Que pensent 'Genta et Riff de moi ? demanda-t-elle, la tête penchée.

Surpris d'une telle question, Frank haussa les épaules tandis qu'il jouait, distraitement, avec une boucle de ses cheveux.

- Je ne pense pas que tu poses problème à l'un d'entre eux. D'ailleurs, tu partages une chambre avec Magenta. Je suis certain que vous vous entendez bien.

Columbia acquiesça.

- Oh, oui… mais j'ai l'impression que je l'ennuie très facilement.

Frank sourit.

- Oh, Columbia, mais _qui_ n'ennuies-tu pas facilement ?

Columbia ne comprit la blague qu'après quelques secondes et gifla bien fort la joue de l'extraterrestre en guise de vengeance. Il rit tout en levant ses mains, comme pour se protéger.

- Oh, calme-toi ! Je plaisantais !

Columbia rit aussi et lécha de nouveau la glace. Puis, Frank la lui reprit et la lécha à son tour. Après quelques moments de silence, la groupie se leva.

- On devrait y aller, non ? Honnêtement, je doute que Magenta et Riff Raff sachent bien garder le château.

Elle sourit. Frank roula les yeux et hocha la tête, se levant à son tour.

- Très bien, alors allons-nous-en.

Il retourna au pick-up tandis que Columbia terminait la glace. Elle rejoignit Frankie et tous deux s'assirent à bord du véhicule. Au lieu de discuter comme ils l'avaient fait tout à l'heure, Columbia alluma la radio. Une chanson d'amour nunuche jouait. Elle l'aurait volontiers changée, mais elle avait l'impression que Frank l'aimait, alors elle n'en fit rien.

Quand ils rentrèrent à la maison, ils ne trouvèrent pas Riff Raff et Magenta. Il n'était environ que 8h30 et ils doutaient que l'homme à tout faire et la domestique fussent déjà au lit. Après les avoir cherché dans plusieurs salles du château, ils les trouvèrent dans le salon. Magenta était endormie sur l'épaule de Riff Raff et celui-ci lisait un livre traitant des comètes et des astéroïdes. Il leva la tête de son bouquin lorsqu'il vit son maître entrer.

- On est de retour ! s'exclama Columbia à voix basse, consciente que Magenta avait sans doute besoin de sommeil.

Frank hocha la tête.

- Comment était-ce ? demanda Riff Raff.

- En fait, c'était vraiment bien, admit Frank, la tête baissée.

Encore une fois, il détestait avouer que Columbia ait pu avoir raison. Columbia acquiesça, joyeuse.

- Ouais, vraiment ! Un jour, je vous y emmènerai, Magenta et toi !

Elle tapa des mains à cette idée et Frank la regarda du coin de l'œil.

- Hey, Columbia, tu pourrais aller mettre ton pyjama, proposa-t-il.

Columbia hocha la tête. Elle vint pour quitter le salon, puis se ravisa. Elle se retourna, fit un énorme câlin à Frank, le serrant aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait. Puis, elle l'embrassa. S'éloignant un peu, elle regarda le prince avec un grand sourire.

- Je me suis beaucoup amusée ce soir, Frankie, lui dit-elle d'une voix douce.

Elle le serra encore une fois et quitta le salon sans un bruit. Frank sourit tout en suivant des yeux la groupie s'en aller.

- Ouais… moi aussi.

_**Note de l'auteure :**__ Yay ! Mon couple préféré ! :D M'enfin, c'est sans doute le couple qu'on retrouve le moins dans les fanfics du RHPS… mais bon, je fais avec !_

_Sérieusement, j'adore le couple Columbia/Frank. Je trouve qu'ils sont trop adorables ! Et ils sont, comme je l'ai dit dans ma fanfic, un drôle de couple !_

_Alors, je voulais écrire un one-shot sur eux mais je n'avais absolument aucune idée alors j'ai choisi ça en trois secondes =p Je pense que ça convient :) La fin est plutôt brusque, parce que je ne savais pas comment terminer autrement XD. J'espère que c'est bien, hein !_

_C'est évidemment une fanfic sur le RHPS, mais elle fait également un peu référence au ROTOQ (Revenge of the Old Queen). Dans ROTOQ, Frankie est le prince de Transylvanie, alors j'ai pris ça en considération… mais bon, vous, vous n'avez pas besoin de lire ça pour lire mon one-shot !_

_Je voulais écrire un truc où Frankie n'était pas le personnage dominant et malin qui sait tout, alors j'ai parlé de quelque chose que seuls les Terriens peuvent connaître ! De plus, j'avais envie d'écrire une histoire reliée à la crème glacée, sans doute parce que j'en ai mangée beaucoup moi-même il n'y a pas longtemps XD_

_Au fait, j'ai présenté Riff Raff et Magenta en tant que couple, même s'ils n'en sont pas vraiment un… mais j'ai constaté que plusieurs personnes les voyaient comme tel... enfin, je voulais juste éclaircir ce point. Ce n'était pas mon intention de faire du Riffgenta mais finalement, ils ressemblent à un couple quand on regarde bien =P _

_Bref, j'espère que vous avez aimé mon histoire ! Laissez-moi une review en passant ;) _

_(Mais s'il vous plaît... ne me brûlez pas, ne me hachez pas menu et ne me faites pas cuire en muffin… s'il vous plaît…) _

_**Note de la traductrice :**__ Oh, God, ma première expérience de traduction ToT Ça m'a pris du temps, j'étais pas sûre avec certaines expressions mais je pense que le tout est cohérent et sympa… et fidèle à la version originale (ou pas) /o\ Concernant le nom de la planète " Transsexual " & de la galaxie " Transylvania ", euh... oui, j'ai traduit ça en français. Certes, ça fait bizarre mais bon... Une traduction est une traduction... so deal with it! _

_So, yep, laissez-moi une review, en français ou en anglais, je suis sûre que QueenCynder sera ravie de voir que j'ai pas tout fait ça pour rien, huhu… Non, sérieusement, ça lui ferait plaisir et à moi aussi en même temps ;3 Seeya !_


End file.
